Backhoes are often equipped with an operator station having a dual position swivel seat which allows the operator to remain seated as he/she pivots between loader and backhoe operations. Such a provision normally requires movable controller towers as controller towers that are properly located for optimum operator convenience and comfort in backhoe operation usually interfere with the operator's legs and/or with the seat as the operator pivots between backhoe and loader functions. The movable controller towers usually have two basic positions: (1) the stow position which allows the operator to move the swivel seat into and out of the backhoe operating position; and (2) the backhoe operating position which allows the operator to comfortably operate the backhoe when the swivel seat is in the backhoe operating position.
Conventional movable controller towers are mounted such that one controller tower is located on each side of the seat, each controller tower being secured in either of the two basic positions via releasable cable and latch mechanisms.